Yoshida Move On?
by akanemagdalena
Summary: Apakah kalian percaya orang yang udah cinta mati bisa MOVE ON? Apalagi move on dengan waktu yang singkat. Mungkin itu menjadi hal aneh, tapi semua kenyataan di fanfic ini. /A-aku baru sadar, a-aku mencintai mu m-maafkan aku/ hmm a-aku mau*BLUSH* Mind to RnR? Maaf ga jago buat summary.flame?silahkan


**Sipnosis: Apakah kalian percaya orang yang udah cinta mati bisa MOVE ON? Apalagi move on dengan waktu yang singkat. Mungkin itu menjadi hal aneh, tapi semua kenyataan di fanfic ini. /A-aku baru sadar, a-aku mencintai mu m-maafkan aku, t-terimalah cintaku?/hmm a-aku mau*BLUSH*/A-arigatou, aishiteru!. Mind to RnR? Maaf ga jago buat ?silahkan**

**Hai Readers! Ketemu lagi dengan saya Author suram yang selalu bermasalah dengan Mtk, Fisika, Kimia(?). Haha lucu gak?gaksih itu menurut aku itu alay, wkwk. Aku dari tahun-tahun-tahun-tahun... pengen pake pai- ( : Woy alay lama banget sih, cepetan katanya mau pake pairing gue) yup, udah tau kan author pengen pake pairing apa? :p Haha! Pastinya Komik Hai!Miiko atau sering disebut Kocchimuitte! Miiko. Tapi, karena author sukanya sama sahabatnya Miiko alias Mari-chan (Shimura Mari) dan cowo cool yang suka sama Miiko, Yoshida Ikuya. Aku rasa bahwa Yoshida dan Mari-chan cocok sehingga sepupuku yang namanya ku panggil Yumi-chan kasih nama YoShimura dan sepupuku ini kadang suka buat fanart mereka disama-samain sama Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len (Vocaloid) .Maaf jadi curcol, hehehe mau tau kisahnya kaya apa? Yuk capcuzhh... XD **

**Disclaimer: Mereka bukan milikku. Tapi milik Ono Eriko.**

**Rated: T (Ambil aman XD)**

**Yoshida Move On?**

Yoshida POV

Hari yang cerah menyinari mataku. "Aw sinar yang menyilaukan"

Yup, aku Yoshida Ikuya, aku sekarang berumur 18 tahun. Mungkin sudah bisa dibilang umur ku pantas untuk memiliki kekasih. Aku menyukai Yamada Miiko teman sekolahku, tapi dia selalu dekat dengan Tappei rival ku, hingga selalu membuat ku kesal. Tappei juga menyukai Yamada jadi dia itu seperti gengsi dengan Yamada. Selalu ngata-ngatain Yamada tapi menurutku itu adalah pendekatan.

Itu artinya cinta ku pasti susah untuk ku gapai. Aku sudah naksir sama Yamada dari kelas 5 SD. Tapi entah kenapa dulu saat aku menembak dia terjadi hal yang tidak lucu, tapi mungkin menurut kalian ini SANGATLAH LUCU *pasang muka suram*.

*flashback*

Yoshida: Y-yamada?

Miiko :ada apa Yoshida?

Yoshida:A-aku ingin berbicara sesuatu p-padamu, i-iya padamu

Miiko :apa ?

Yoshida: a-apakah k-kamu mau j-jadian dengan ku?*BLUSH*

Miiko :*blush*heh? MAU!

Yoshida: hah? B-bener nih?

Miiko :iya, Mau jalan kemana?

Yoshida :*GUBRAKKK!

*flashback end*

Rasanya hatiku seperti ter iris-iris sama seperti cabai yang di iris-iris (alay banget). Ketahuilah bahwa aku cinta mati sama Yamada, tapi cinta ku tak terbalaskan.

*skip Time*

Setiap hari aku harus pergi ke stasiun untuk sekolah. Saat di depan gerbang kereta "T-tappei? A-aku mau!" hah? seperti suara Yamada tapi kenapa dia seperti gugup dan seperti berbicara dengan Tappei, rasanya aku ingin melihat mereka.

"Terima kasih Miiko aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tau?"kata Tappei lembut sambil memeluk Miiko. ARGHH! TIDAK CINTAKU SEMUA MUSNAH!.

Aku merasakan tubuhku sangat panassss. Ternyata Tappei menyatakan cinta nya Yamada dan di terima sama Yamada, huahh rasanya tak ingin sekolah tapi apakah kau tau bahwa Ibuku sangat kejam kalau soal sekolah?. Yamada kau tak mengerti perasaanku.

"Ohayou Yoshida-kun!"seru seseorang yang sudah pasti ku kenal dan selalu membantuku mendekati aku dengan Yamada. "O-ohayou, Mari-chan"jawabku dengan sedih.

"Yoshida kenapa pagi-pagi begini kamu sedih?"tanya Mari-chan padaku. "Ahh, tidak apa-apa Mari-chan sepertinya aku gagal mendapat Yamada"jawabku dengan lesu. "Hah? Kenapa?"tanya Mari-chan. "Tadi baru saja Tappei menyatakan cintanya dengan Yamada"jawabku rasanya air mataku ingin mengalir. "WTF?! Yes"seru Mari-chan. Hah? Kok dia malah senang?Akhirnya aku memasang muka bingung.

"E-eh Y-yoshida a-aku gak bermaksud ! S-sumpah. M-maksud aku Yamada adalah anak yang terlalu polos, tidak cocok untukmu. Masih banyak cewe yang suka sama kamu"kata Mari-chan. "Tapi kenapa kalo dia polos, kenapa dia terima cintanya Tappei?"tanyaku.

Mari POV

"Tapi kenapa kalo dia polos, kenapa dia terima cinta nya Tappei?"tanya Yoshida dengan wajah bingung. "O-oh i-iya yah hehe, yaudah kereta nya udah datangtuh naik yuk?"kataku salting mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Iya"kata Yoshida datar.

Perkenalkan aku Shimura Mari biasa di panggil Mari-chan. Aku sekarang berumur 18 tahun. Aku mempunyai sahabat namanya Miiko sama Yuuko. Aku ingin menjadi komikus beken! Hehe debut pertamaku pernah di tampilkan di majalah Ocha.

Aku menyukai seseorang dari dulu, sayangnya dia tak peka. Namanya Yoshida Ikuya. Bukannya peka dia malah memintaku untuk mendekati dia dengan Miiko sahabat ku sendiri. Itu membuatku sakit hati, rasanya ingin mati. "Y-yoshida, aku punya ide, t-tapi apakah kau y-yakin ingin menerima ide ini?"tanyaku dengan gugup. "Iya! Apapun akan aku lakukan demi mendapatkan Yamada!"seru Yoshida dengan semangat. "Bagaimana kalo kita pura-pura pacaran dan membuat Miiko cemburu, setuju?"tanyaku. "S-setuju! Tapi dalam waktu 5 hari saja ya, Mari-chan"seru Yoshida yang langsung percaya denganku. Sebenernya aku ini mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan haha...

Ketahuilah orang yang sudah cinta mati seperti ini, apa saja akan dilakukan asal kita bahagia(Author:Y-yandere abis Mari-chan | Mari-chan: huft *pasrah). "Iya hari ini langsung kita lakukan misi ini atau besok?"tanyaku dengan semangat. "Hari ini tentunya!"seru Yoshida bersemangat. "B-baiklah"

*skip time*

Normal POV

Hari Pertama:

Yoshida dan Mari saat sampai mereka berdua langsung memamerkan hubungan mereka kepada teman-teman sekolah dan datangi Miiko dan Tappei.

"Hey, tanggal jadian kita sama loh, bagaimana hari ini kita double date?mumpung mau jalan ke taman ria"tanya Tappei. "Tidak terima kasih"kata Yoshida sombong langsung pergi dan merangkul Mari-chan. _Aduh gak nyangka di rangkul Yoshida kyaaa _batin Mari-chan.

*istirahat di kantin*

Mereka memilih duduk di dekat Miiko dan Tappei duduk. "Yamada aku suapin bakpao ku ya?aaaa"tanya Tappei. "aaaa"Miiko membuka mulutnya dan Miiko langsung makan bakpao nya di beri Tappei. Tapi, setelah itu Tappei langsung makan bakpao nya di bekas gigitan Miiko dan itu membuat Miiko nge-blush. Bagaimana pun itu adalah ciuman secara tidak langsung.

Kejadian itu membuat Yoshida terbakar cemburu api. "Mari-chan mau tidak ku suapin makan nya?"tanya Yoshida blak-blakan. "E-EH? T-tap-" omongan Mari-chan terputus. "aaaa"kata Yoshida yang berarti meminta Mari-chan untuk membuka mulutnya. Pelan-pelan Mari-chan membuka mulutnya.

Mata cokelat muda mereka langsung bertemu saat bersuapan sehingga terjadi tatap-tatapan yang berlangsung cukup lama. _A-aduh kok deg-degan liat Yoshida_ batin Mari-chan. _Lho? Aneh kok deg-degan ya liat Mari-chan aduhh kan aku kan sukanya sama Yamada_ batin Yoshida. Tapi tiba-tiba Mari-chan tersadar dan otomatis Yoshida sadar juga.

"E-eh gomen Yos-" omongan Mari-chan terpotong"M-mari-chan h-hari ini kamu c-cantik"kata Yoshida blak-blakandan BLUSH!. Tubuh Mari-chan rasanya ingin terbang sekaligus deg-degan. "A-arigatou Yoshida-kun"jawab Mari-chan gugup. _Aduh kok jadi salting di depan Shimura sih. Yoshida bakaa _batin Yoshida memarahi dirinya sendiri.

**Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Udah pasti author lanjutin **

***tiba-tiba pairing lain dateng**

**Miku :Baka, selesain dulu cerita "Cinta bersemi di metropolitan"baru buat yang baru**

**Author:Huaa ane lagi gak ada ide Mikuu**

**Kaito :Gak mau tau, lo pokoknya lanjutin **

**Rin :Hey, ff gue sama Len belum jadi juga, bakauthor *siapin roadroller**

**Len :iya, lo mau kita giles**

**Author: waduh di serbu chara Vocaloid nih. IYA AKU JANJI BAKAL LANJUTIN**

**Sasuke: Untungnya ff pairing gue udah jadi walaupun itu kisah nyata lo. Kalo gak lo udah mati di tangan ku Akane.**

**Author:*lariiiii**

**Soon chapter 2 yo! Mau lanjut ff dulu nehh. Arigatou udah yang mau bacaa. Mind to Review?**


End file.
